


Barefoot on the Cement

by Jezunya



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Originally Posted on deviantART, Passing of the seasons, Poetry, Romance, Young Love, old stuff, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s walk barefoot on the cement,<br/>And swing our shoes into the sky.<br/>Let’s lie down on green grasses,<br/>And watch the clouds up high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barefoot on the Cement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gradually wrangling all of my writing into one place here on AO3. This is a poem I wrote a while ago, when I was feeling young and rambunctious and just a little in love.

Let’s walk barefoot on the cement,  
And swing our shoes into the sky.  
Let’s lie down on green grasses,  
And watch the clouds up high.  
  
In autumn there’ll be leaflings  
Swirling to the ground,  
Begging to be danced in,  
And flying all around.  
  
In winter let’s go sledding  
‘Cause for once we’re where there’s snow,  
With hills and vales and chilly gales  
And all the cold things movies show.  
  
In spring I’ll pick you daisies,  
And blue bonnets too.  
We may be far from home now,  
But you’ve got me and I’ve got you.  
  
Long walks on the cement,  
Warm naps in the grass,  
Hikes into the mountains –  
How can we let it pass?  
  
So let’s walk barefoot on the cement  
And roll head-long down the hills.  
With your hand in mine where-e’er we go  
We’ll never miss life’s thrills.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
